


По пути

by LowKeyLyesmith



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: AU, BDSM, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LowKeyLyesmith/pseuds/LowKeyLyesmith
Summary: Джеймс Бонд, каскадер в отпуске и адреналиновой ломке, встречает в баре некого Кью, который предлагает ему "эксперимент" по получению боли и удовольствия. Бонд решает попробовать и вскоре обнаруживает себя в странном треугольнике "Два доминанта - один саб".Написано в рамках Зимней Фэндомной Битвы для команды WTF Gareth Mallory 2018.





	По пути

Бонд не улавливает того момента, когда его субботние встречи выходят за рамки короткого эксперимента. Но они выходят. Он никогда не был силен в самообмане, поэтому сейчас, стоя перед входной дверью и поднимая руку к звонку, говорит себе почти удивленно: «А ведь ты, Джеймс, похоже, влип».

***

Все начинается в баре. Он пьет второй мартини, скучает, листает соцсети и злится на своего врача, который не позволил ему вернуться к тренировкам. Потом поднимает глаза на зеркало за спиной бармена — и встречается взглядом с молодым человеком в очках. Он видел его здесь раньше, но мимоходом, едва скользнул глазами и забыл. А сейчас тот перехватывает его взгляд и держит цепко и долго — так долго, что Бонд, считающий себя неплохим игроком в покер, в конце концов не выдерживает — и улыбается. Молодой человек встает и непринужденно пересаживается поближе. Обычно мужчины так не делают — уж точно не в этом баре, — предпочитая скорее напряженно переговариваться через всю длину стойки, чем сесть рядом.

— Спортивная травма? — непрошеный собеседник указывает на его колено и запястье. Взгляд у него действительно цепкий: разглядел же наколенник под брюками.

— Почти. Рабочая.

Молодой человек вскидывает брови, и Бонд поясняет:

— Я каскадер.

— Вынужденный отпуск? — Слишком крупные черты для такого узкого лица, но чуть насмешливые зеленые глаза искупают все. От их взгляда у Бонда по спине сбегают приятные мурашки.

— Что-то вроде. — Он сидит на больничном уже три недели, и его отчетливо «ломает» без тренировок. Но врач сказал: колено беречь, иначе распрощаешься с работой навсегда. Он бережет, пьет и злится.

— Сочувствую.

Вот так все и началось.

Потом, после второй встречи, Кью признается, что ему повезло: он умеет по лицу выбрать подходящего человека, но найти _настолько_ подходящего — большая редкость. «Адреналинового наркомана?» — уточняет Бонд. «О нет. Не только. Совсем не только это», — смеется Кью в ответ, но больше не говорит ничего.

В первый вечер Кью заказывает им еще по мартини, а потом, когда Бонд уже чувствует приятную бесшабашную легкость в теле и голове, кладет руку ему на предплечье и предлагает «эксперимент».

— Есть правила, — говорит он. — Но в пределах этих правил можно получить большое удовольствие. И довольно сильную боль.

— Я люблю боль. — Бонд смотрит на его руку, потом поднимает взгляд на яркий рот собеседника и инстинктивно облизывает губы. Такой рот… здорово, наверное, его целовать.

Кью наклоняется к его уху и низко, бархатно произносит:

— Я знаю.

И Бонд сам не понимает, каким колдовством оказывается сначала в такси, где Кью касается коленом его бедра, а потом и на пороге небольшого частного дома в Хэмпстеде.

В полутемной комнате в синих тонах Бонд впервые за последнюю пару часов спрашивает себя, что это он, собственно говоря, делает? Происходящее выглядит странно и немного пугающе. Неужели он готов отдать себя в руки двум незнакомцам, даже не спрашивая их настоящих имен?

Но адреналин уже прокладывает путь по венам. Сердце бьется, заряжая вибрацией все тело. Он хочет. Хочет рискнуть. На поверхности сознания он полагается на свою силу и ловкость (пусть и с ушибленным коленом и вывихнутым запястьем), а где-то глубоко внутри — жаждет подвергнуть себя опасности.

Впрочем, Кью отнюдь не зловеще кладет перед ним «контракт на одиночный сеанс», и Бонд с некоторым разочарованием пробегает глазами строки о гигиене, безопасности, ответственности и добровольном согласии. Это не то, чего ему по-настоящему хочется.

Но потом он смотрит на М — немолодого мужчину с хищным прикусом, — переводит взгляд на Кью, с его алыми губами и откровенно соблазняющим взглядом… И решает, что оно того стоит.

Он оказывается прав и не жалеет ни об одной минуте, проведенной в этом доме.

Он возвращается через неделю.

***

Между субботними вечерами, в собственной постели он пробовал представлять их по отдельности — и понял, что это так не действует.

Нет, они всегда в паре, хотя Кью работает сам, а М — М только смотрит. И от того, как именно он смотрит, у Бонда стоит гораздо крепче.

Они совсем не похожи на расхожую БДСМ-картинку, хотя Бонд и без того понимает ее узость: никакой кожи, никаких, господи боже, сапог и ремней. Кью всегда в брюках и белой рубашке — изысканно и не слишком строго. М всегда закован в дорогой темно-синий или серый костюм-тройку с галстуком, запонками и галстучной булавкой. Он встречает Бонда в дверях, провожает в «комнату для сессий», где стены выкрашены в глубокий синий цвет, и отдает на попечение Кью. А сам отходит вглубь комнаты, к высокому камину, и садится в тяжелое кресло.

Кью обходит Бонда сзади и мягко оглаживает флогером подрагивающие бедра. Снова он начинает с мягкого, осторожного воздействия, постепенно увеличивая жесткость и амплитуду. Снова Бонд говорит, что хочет большего — сразу, а не через полчаса, но Кью улыбается и игнорирует его просьбы. Бонд обращается к М, но тот вздергивает уголок рта и кивает на Кью: «Он доминант. Я всего лишь смотрю».

Бонду кажется, что М лжет. Он видит в нем гораздо более сильные страсти, чем те, что можно удовлетворить, «всего лишь смотря». Но смиряется и только сжимает зубы, когда Кью снова запрещает ему опуститься на колени («Вы будете стоять так около часа. Слишком большая нагрузка на сустав») и вместо этого привязывает за локти к мягким петлям, свисающим с потолка. Подтягивает их так, что Бонду приходится встать на цыпочки — потому-то и вибрируют мелко мышцы напряженных бедер.

Бонд злится за неуместную заботу. Он привык к боли, он столько раз падал, ломал руки и выбивал суставы, что флогер кажется ему издевательством. С другой стороны, через полчаса Кью уже не будет его жалеть. И вот тогда станет по-настоящему хорошо. Так уже было, и нельзя сказать, что доминант неоправданно затянул прелюдию.

«Разогрев, — напоминает он себе. — Это называется — разогрев».

Флогер оплетает его бедро ласковым движением, и после удара кожа согревается так приятно, будто Кью положил на нее ладонь, а не хлестнул многохвостой кожаной плеткой.

— Сильнее, — просит Бонд. — Вы же просто гладите.

— У вас высокий болевой порог. Но это совершенно не повод мне — нарушать собственные стандарты, а вам — спорить с доминантом. Молчите, а не то я и вовсе остановлюсь.

Бонд тихо ругается сквозь зубы. Он читал об этом. Если бы он был «настоящим» сабмиссивом, Кью и разговаривать бы с ним не стал: наказал бы или прервал сессию. Но у них другое соглашение. Он мазохист. Он пришел сюда за болью, а не за унижением.

Второй удар ненамного сильнее первого — так же согревает второе бедро. Третий, четвертый…

Бонд закрывает глаза и покачивается на носках, слегка перемещая вес. Он чувствует запах Кью — едва заметный, но утонченно-роскошный аромат. На столике в прихожей он видел флакон «Baudelaire», скорее всего, это он. М пахнет совсем иначе: просто, изящно и жестко — будто в его парфюме не можжевельник и мускус, а сталь и кровь.

Бонд тянет носом, пытаясь разобрать далекую ноту человека в кожаном кресле. М всегда сидит справа от строгого камина и свет едва обрисовывает его лицо. В полумраке он кажется хищной птицей с холодными внимательными глазами.

Бонд вздрагивает, когда плетка хлещет его по спине, а потом, почти не давая перевести дыхание, — снова. И снова.

Сегодня Кью работает быстрее и жестче, будто решив что-то доказать.

Через пять минут Бонд стонет, покачиваясь под ритмичными ударами, сжимает пальцы, хватаясь за ремни, а плетка всего только спустилась на поясницу и иногда касается ягодиц.

— Ну что? — выдыхает Кью вместе с очередным — сильным — ударом. — Так — достаточно?

Бонд хочет ответить — нет, нет, недостаточно! Но только хватает воздух ртом.

— Кью, — тихо, предостерегающе произносит М — Бонд едва слышит его между собственными вдохами.

Плетка замирает. Бонд открывает глаза.

Кью смотрит на него темными глазами. Над верхней губой выступили росинки пота. Бонд думает о том, каковы они на вкус. Соленые, конечно. Но это не та соль, которую он пробовал до сих пор.

— Я говорил вам, что у вас красивое тело, Бонд? — Кью ловким, отработанным движением подхватывает хвосты флогера в ладонь и гладит его изгибом кожаных полос по груди — под ключицей, где все еще хорошо видны старые шрамы от крайне неприятного случая на съемках. Потом прищуривается: — Цвет?

Бонд перебирает в голове цвета: желтый, красный, зеленый… Ах да.

— Зеленый.

Как-то слишком быстро он «поплыл» на этой сессии.

— Прекрасно.

И без предупреждения Кью наносит короткий сильный удар. Плетка жжет ягодицы так, будто это и не флогер вовсе. Бонд вздрагивает, выгибается, а Кью вдруг легко гладит плеткой его яички. Совершенно непропорционально простоте и аккуратности этого прикосновения мощный разряд прошивает Бонда от головы до ступней. Он вскрикивает и, кажется, едва не кончает.

— Цвет?

— Господи… — шепчет он, мутно глядя на то, как Кью снова подносит плетку к его паху, но не прикасается. — Зеленый.

Кью облизывает губы, и Бонд рефлекторно отражает его движение. Губы у него самого тоже соленые.

Следующее прикосновение: кожаные хвосты плетки ласкают его член, вращаясь, как живые. Он толкается вперед, в эти щупальца, но Кью тут же убирает флогер.

— Еще рано, — говорит он с прохладной усмешкой, и — господи! — как же хочется трахнуть его в этот яркий рот прямо здесь, на ковре, на глазах у М, который, конечно же, не будет против. «Я всего лишь смотрю».

Бонд даже пугается собственных мыслей, но их уже сложно остановить. Он пришел сюда потому, что Кью заколдовал его, стреножил, вывел из спортивного бара и привел едва не за руку, как слепого. Легкий флер опасности и желание боли сперва застили ему разум, но сейчас он ясно и четко знает, что хочет Кью. И понимает, что, по условиям соглашения, у него нет и шанса.

Он подбирается, обхватывает покрепче петли, на которых висит, напрягает мышцы. Крюки скрипят. Кью поднимает брови.

— Цвет, — спокойно уточняет он.

— Зеленый. — Бонд чувствует, как его губы изгибаются в кривой усмешке. — Зеленый, Кью.

В глазах доминанта вспыхивает удивление, но не страх. Да и то, ровно на одну секунду. Потом взгляд становится насмешливым — и тоже всего на секунду. Насмешку сменяет сосредоточенность.

— Хотите закончить на сегодня? — спрашивает он спокойно.

— О нет. Не хочу.

Плечи ноют от напряжения, крюки скрипят, осыпая мелкую белую пыль, и он пропускает момент, когда М оказывается у него за спиной.

— В чем проблема, мистер Бонд? — раздается над ухом ледяной голос. — Если доминант сделал что-то не так, вы можете сказать об этом. Это прописано у вас в контракте.

— Контракт… — выдыхает Бонд, выкручиваясь в петлях. — Правила — мое слабое место.

Прохладными пальцами М размыкает карабин на левой петле. Бонд опускает руку.

М обходит Бонда и долго смотрит на него своим хищным взглядом. Хочется вжать голову в плечи. Бонд выпрямляется, разминая руку.

— В таком случае, мистер Бонд, вам здесь не место. Мне жаль, что наши сессии завершатся на такой неприятной ноте, но не могу позволить вам продолжать.

— А как же _мое_ желание? — хрипит Бонд, пытаясь все-таки выдернуть второй крюк, но тот никак не поддается. — Это не в счет?

— Доминант несет ответственность за физическое и психическое здоровье сабмиссива, поэтому доминант решает, что нужно прекратить, когда видит, что дальнейшее повредит сабмиссиву, — это звучит равнодушно-информативно, будто прочитанное с листа, и Бонд срывается.

— И как же это вы можете мне навредить? — Он дергается вперед и хватает М за ворот дорогой синей рубашки. Ткань трещит.

М перехватывает его руку, блокирует кулак своей ладонью, локоть — второй рукой, делает шаг вперед — и Бонд тут же инстинктивно отступает, пытаясь ослабить нехорошее напряжение, возникшее в запястье и локте. Отступать ему некуда — не пускает петля. Суставы воют, не от боли — от ужаса перед неотвратимой травмой.

Бонд успевает заметить, как Кью, ничего не говоря, прикасается к плечу М кончиками пальцев.

— Это его здоровая рука, — отвечает тот жестко. Но блок снимает. Бонд стремительно забирает ноющую руку от его груди.

— Это не мы можем вам навредить, Бонд. Вы более чем способны на это сами. На сегодня сессия окончена.

Он отстегивает второй карабин, совершенно не заботясь о том, что Бонд теперь может использовать и вторую руку для нападения, если захочет.

— Одевайтесь, я провожу вас.

У входной двери М не спешит выпроваживать неудачного «нижнего», и Бонд смотрит на него с вопросом. Гнев прошел, осталась какая-то опустошенность.

— Вы можете больше не приходить. Я пойму. Но все-таки рекомендую не бросать сессии вот так. Разрешите себе еще один раз. Он может оказаться совершенно другим. Кроме того, вы можете просто прийти поговорить.

— Вы говорите, как психотерапевт.

М криво улыбается и пожимает плечами.

Уходя, Бонд оглядывается вглубь прихожей. Но Кью не выходит проводить гостя.

***

Он не хочет возвращаться, несмотря на, в общем-то, доброжелательный тон М. Он даже не совсем понимает, каким образом оказался в этой странной ситуации, где двое незнакомцев распоряжаются его телом.

Но проходит неделя — все еще без работы, без вожделенных тренировок, — и в субботу ближе к обеду все его тело ноет от желания — от желания боли прежде всего. Но и другого тоже достаточно. Ему всю неделю снились душные, горячие сны, в которых Кью хлещет его плеткой, потом отсасывает ему, а потом… потом он сам отсасывает М, и почему-то это возбуждает практически неестественно.

Он обещает себе пропустить один раз. Только один раз. После этого либо станет легче, либо он вернется на порог хэмпстедского дома, зная, что хотя бы пытался.

Он идет в бар, садится за стойку и заказывает свой неизменный мартини.

И когда за плечом у него возникает Кью, Бонд только криво улыбается.

— Я должен попросить прощения, — произносит Кью мягко. — Я вел себя с вами… неправильно.

— Да? — Бонд искренне недоумевает. — Почему?

— Я потерял контроль.

Бонд честно пытается понять, в чем именно виноват Кью. Потом вспоминает предостерегающие голос М: «Кью» — и догадывается.

— Вы дразнили меня, — полувопросительно произносит он.

— Да. Извините меня, Бонд. Мне показалось тогда, что это правильный тон, но я явно увлекся.

«Увлекся…»

— Скажите, Кью, — Бонд кружит в ладони бокал мартини, — вам нравится то, что вы делаете?

Тот отвечает после паузы:

— Конечно. Иначе я бы этим не занимался.

— И что вы видите в этом? Контроль?

Тут Кью молчит дольше.

— Контроль тоже, — признается он наконец. — Но гораздо важнее другое. Во время сессий люди открывают свои настоящие лица. А я могу провести их по этому пути: от скованности и неловкости до полной, безусловной открытости.

Бонд наконец поднимает на него глаза. Кью убирает упавшие на лоб волосы.

— Тем стыднее мне за то, что произошло. Вместо вашего настоящего лица я вызвал вспышку гнева.

— Почем вы знаете, может, это и есть мое настоящее лицо? — Бонд смотрит на него, улыбаясь, но улыбка выходит какая-то резиновая. — А прошлые три раза я просто хорошо его скрывал.

Кью улыбается в ответ и вдруг касается пальцами щеки Бонда.

— Придете сегодня? — И в его голосе столько обещания, что Бонд выдыхает: «Приду».

Этим вечером Бонд кончает дважды за сессию: первый раз от того, как жесткая витая плетка касается его бедер, и второй раз от того, как прохладная ладонь Кью впервые, как бы случайно, на секунду касается его члена. Бонд чувствует кожей обжигающий взгляд М и содрогается от наслаждения.

***

После той двойной разрядки все становится лучше. Жизнь будто бы встает в свои пазы и начинает крутиться так, как ей и положено. Доктор Шульц подписывает разрешение вернуться на работу; прямо из спортзала его выдергивают на натурные съемки в Марокко, и там он проводит три очень напряженных недели.

У них нет договоренности о еженедельных сессиях, но все-таки в первую пятницу он коротко пишет Кью на электронную почту: «Уехал на пару недель».

Тело возрождается от долгих тяжелых тренировок и коротких, но очень интенсивных съемок. Каждую ночь он падает спать, как подкошенный, едва добравшись до кровати, но если ему снятся сны — то в них М, и Кью, и безумный секс на полу, и еще черт знает что.

Однажды у него хватает сил и времени, чтобы выпить в гостиничном баре с Энн, напарницей из каскадеров, а потом пригласить ее в номер, но во время секса он закрывает глаза и жадно, мучительно, с оттягом трахает Кью, и М смотрит на них из темноты. Даже высокие стоны Энн не мешают. У Кью тоже высокий голос.

И вот поэтому, по возвращении, стоя перед входной дверью и поднимая руку к звонку, он говорит себе почти удивленно: «А ведь ты, Джеймс, похоже, влип».

***

— Вы загорели, — Кью улыбается и, кажется, действительно рад его видеть.

Кью никогда не подает руки, хотя Бонду ужасно хочется прикоснуться. М же подает всегда — и от его прикосновения, от жесткой крепкой ладони бегут до самой шеи горячие волны. Бонд вспоминает свои сны.

— В Марокко солнечно, — отвечает он, и это звучит, как нелепый шпионский пароль-отзыв.

— Вы хотели бы подготовиться? — М кивает на дверь в гостиную, где, как уже знает Бонд, можно просто посидеть, собираясь с духом. — Все-таки три недели прошло.

— Я готов, — тот пожимает плечами деланно бесстрастно, пытаясь скрыть свою почти неуемную жажду.

Но М с Кью как-то странно переглядываются и не торопятся проводить его в синюю комнату с камином.

— Бонд, — наконец произносит М, — вы не хотели бы пересмотреть наш договор? Может быть, расширить его немного?

В его голосе Бонд слышит что-то непривычное, но не может разобрать, что именно.

— Расширить… — удивленно повторяет он.

— Давайте, я покажу вам, что имею в виду.

Они все-таки отклоняются от курса, и Бонд следует за М в гостиную нехотя, мучимый желанием — еще контролируемым, но вполне отчетливым. Зато когда хозяин протягивает ему новый вариант контракта, он думает, что, черт побери, ради этого стоило задержаться.

— Конечно же, мы не правы, предлагая вам его вот так, без подготовки, — извиняющимся тоном говорит М, и Бонд в который раз с какой-то тайной ревностью и совершенно неоправданной обидой отмечает про себя это «мы». М почти всегда говорит «мы», вот и сейчас он имеет в виду себя _и_ партнера, хотя его партнер довольно безучастно покачивает длинной ногой в замшевой туфле, пристроившись на высоком подоконнике. Так безучастно, будто ему действительно нет никакого дела. Однако если М говорит «мы» — то он говорит за них обоих. — Но мы допускаем, что за эти три недели вы могли и сами изменить свои пожелания.

Бонд еще раз жадно пробегает глазами печатные строки контракта: «Анальные игрушки… Проникновение… Зрелище… Контроль оргазма». Ему становится жарко. Пожалуй, пункт про зрелище интересует его больше всего, но и от остального кружится голова.

«Откуда он знает? — лихорадочно думает Бонд, невольно перебирая в голове свои сны и влажные фантазии. Переводит взгляд на Кью. — Откуда они знают?»

— Дайте мне… пять минут, — просит он.

Выходя, М говорит:

— Возможно, некоторые пункты покажутся вам странными, но, поверьте… мы и сами предлагаем их не каждому.

Через пять минут он входит в синюю комнату с контрактом в руках и протягивает его Кью. Тот пробегает глазами строки и, не изменившись в лице, передает бумагу М. Тот тоже остается совершенно спокоен. Они явно были готовы к тому, что за три недели Бонд, и в самом деле, расширит свои границы. Что ж, он постарался их не разочаровать, тем более, что практически каждый пункт так или иначе совпал с его тайными желаниями.

Единственный пункт, вызвавший в нем двойственные чувства, — это участие в сессии второго доминанта. Двойственные, но отнюдь не негативные. Он не знает, как это будет, но ощущать М за своей спиной кажется ему… опасным. А опасность возбуждает наравне с болью.

Бонд не злится в этот раз, когда Кью, прежде чем связать его, уточняет, нет ли новых травм. И в награду за смирение получает жесткую обвязку локтей за спиной. Он провисает на веревках и ремнях, с болезненно вывернутыми плечевыми суставами, — и в голове и теле мгновенно становится легко и пусто, как будто Кью отключил разом все его безудержное стремление к опасности, вечную сосущую тоску по чему-то неслучившемуся, по ролям, которых не получил, и женщинам, которых не встретил. Сейчас он на своем месте.

Веревки натягиваются, и карабины знакомо скрипят от того, что Бонд расслабляет ноги и повисает свободно, больше не контролируя свое тело. Суставы приятно ноют.

Кью улыбается ему, но не дразняще, как в тот, неудачный, раз, а спокойно, чуть ободряюще:

— Все в порядке?

— Да.

— Тогда приступим.

Флогер мягко разогревает тело, возбуждает бархатной лаской, соскальзывая после удара по раскрасневшейся коже. Бонд ощущает эти удары как поглаживания, не более, но больше не спорит с домом, помня о том, что Кью, если ставит себе такую цель, способен довести его до оргазма за десять жестких, обжигающих движений.

Короткий шлепок по гениталиям. Бонд распахивает глаза, едва сдержав вскрик. Оказывается, Кью отложил флогер и взял его укороченного близнеца — кистевую хлопушку.

— Шире ноги, — приказывает Кью, и Бонд послушно разводит колени.

Хлопушка снова обжигает яички и основание члена. Кью работает с небольшими паузами, давая ему переждать боль и подготовиться к новой, и Бонд дышит тяжело и часто, потому что это очень, очень приятно.

А потом все вдруг прекращается. Кью откладывает плетку и отходит к креслу напротив подвеса. Бонд облизывает пересохшие от дыхания губы. «Что такое? Почему?»

Когда прохладная рука касается его спины, он дергается, как от удара током. Перед глазами всплывает строка: «Участие второго доминанта».

М молчит. Молча гладит его поясницу, горящую от прикосновений флогера. Молча касается напряженных ягодиц. Бонд непроизвольно сжимается. Он не видит М, и тот пользуется этим: трогает его неожиданно, без всякой системы, без ритма, каждый раз в разных местах.

Потом так же неожиданно бьет.

И вот это по-настоящему болезненно.

Бонд не понимает, что происходит, почему это так — без пауз, без возможности вдохнуть, но зато с полным, глубоким наслаждением. Но М делает шаг из-за спины, оказывается в поле его зрения, и Бонд видит, что тот работает с двух рук.

Флогер и короткая витая плеть, жесткая и злая. Флогер греет, плеть обжигает. Иногда М делает быстрое движение запястьем, и плеть ложится с протяжкой, а Бонд вскрикивает и поджимает пальцы на ногах.

Через минуту он уже не видит и не слышит ничего. Наверное, стонет — но и стонов своих не слышит. Его качает на волнах наслаждения, поднимает к самому небу на пиках боли, обрушивает оттуда между пиками и поднимает снова.

—…цвет? — раздается над самым ухом, и Бонд не сразу понимает, что это — ему. М спрашивает особенно терпеливо: видимо, не первый раз.

— Зеленый…

И в следующий раз он приходит в себя от того, что кто-то издает странные звуки, похожие на вой. Ах да, это он сам. В другом состоянии ему было бы стыдно. А сейчас — все равно.

Еще один удар ложится поперек поясницы, которая теперь — один сплошной очаг обжигающей боли, и Бонд кончает, содрогаясь и хрипя на выдохе. Сперма, как в замедленной съемке, длинным каплями ложится на темный деревянный пол.

— Развязать вас? — тихо спрашивает его М, когда в ушах перестает звенеть. — Нужна пауза?

«Как, — хочет спросить Бонд, но в сухом рту нет слов, — как, это что, еще не все?»

Но только мотает головой отрицательно: пауза не нужна, хотя он и не понимает, что еще можно из него выжать после такого.

Аккуратные руки — это Кью — подносят ко рту стакан с трубочкой, и Бонд жадно втягивает несколько глотков воды.

— Точно не хотите отдохнуть, Бонд? — шепчет Кью, стирая с его лба пот. Бонд упрямо мотает головой. — Встаньте, чтобы расслабить руки.

— Не надо, — невнятно отвечает он, хотя вывернутые суставы молят о пощаде. — Потом… будет хуже.

Кью не спорит.

— Тогда приступим ко второй части, — серьезно кивает он и отходит к своему креслу, в мягкий полумрак. Садится поглубже, и кресло поглощает его узкую фигуру почти полностью. Бонд провожает его глазами, потом отводит взгляд.

— Посмотрите на меня, — приказывает Кью. — Смотрите. На. Меня.

Он медленно расстегивает на себе ремень и немного стягивает брюки на бедра. Бонд сглатывает.

Ладонь Кью скользит под тканью вверх-вниз, и по движениям заметно, что член уже твердый. Кью стонет, откидываясь на спинку кресла, а Бонд чувствует, как у него стремительно встает от этой картины.

Кью совсем мальчик, он не продержится долго, думает Бонд, но Кью оказывается гораздо хитрее. Сжав себя напоследок с длинным жалобным стоном, от которого у Бонда член дергается к животу, он убирает руку и тянется куда-то за кресло. В руке у него оказывается продолговатый предмет.

Он поднимает ноги, стаскивает брюки еще ниже и закидывает колени на подлокотники кресла. В полумраке почти ничего не видно, но Бонд глотает быстро пересохшим горлом и опускает глаза, боясь, что зрелище сведет его с ума.

Над ухом раздается сухой, немного угрожающий голос:

— Вам было сказано — смотреть.

И прохладная рука аккуратно поднимает его лицо за подбородок.

— Посмотрите на него. Вам понравится. — Голос и интонация у М такие, что их никак не назовешь эротичными. Они жесткие и прохладные, как и его пальцы. Бонд дрожит от возбуждения, втягивая запах: сталь и кровь.

Кью медленно вводит в себя игрушку, кусает губы, рвано выдыхает несколько раз. Делает паузу, смотрит прямо на Бонда и начинает плавно двигать ее в себе: сначала неширокими круговыми движениями, потом поступательными — вверх-вниз. Спустя полминуты он стонет, приоткрыв рот. Из-под длинных ресниц то и дело мелькает ослепительный белок. Потом, будто вспомнив о чем-то, Кью снова смотрит на Бонда.

Бонд ощущает, как его член наливается сладостным тяжелым огнем, когда, глядя на Кью, он представляет _себя_ на месте этой игрушки. Как он входит в Кью, замирает на секунду, а потом принимается трахать его так, что тот уже не стонет, а коротко вскрикивает с каждым толчком.

И вскрикивает сам, когда что-то касается его ануса. Смазка. Он сжимается, но пальцы у М уверенные и аккуратные, а тон спокойный и веский:

— Кью хочет, чтобы вы смотрели. Не отвлекайтесь.

Как тут не отвлекаться, хотел бы из вредности заспорить Бонд, но Кью как-то особо развратно изгибается в кресле, и вместо слов Бонд стонет и сам. И снова стонет, когда что-то холодное входит в него сзади.

М показывал ему перед сессией все инструменты, но сейчас он не может вспомнить, что там было такое — округлое, короткое, широкое. Оно входит с приятным распирающим ощущением, согревается и давит, заставляя анус сжиматься короткими спазмическими движениями.

М кладет руку Бонду на поясницу, властным, сильным нажимом заставляет изогнуться, стыдно выпячивая ягодицы. И проворачивает предмет внутри.

Бонд втягивает воздух сквозь зубы, не отрывая глаз от Кью, а тот торопливо вталкивает в себя дилдо, раскинув ноги. Ни черта же не видно: ткань брюк, концы пояса, полутьма мешают рассмотреть подробности, но Бонд угадывает, как дилдо прокладывает себе путь, раздвигая сжатые мышцы, как удовольствие скапливается тяжелым шаром внизу живота.

Кью с таким же характерным всхлипом вытягивает из себя игрушку и сжимает ладонью член. Сейчас, сейчас…

М снова проворачивает в нем пробку (вот что это, вспоминает Бонд) так, что подгибаются ноги, которые и без того почти не касаются пола.

Бонд во все глаза смотрит на готового кончить Кью, но ему не дарят этого удовольствия.

— Рано, — спокойно произносит М, будто читая его мысли. Уж точно читая его желания.

Он оставляет Бонда покачиваться на затекших руках и направляется к Кью. Тот плавно встает из кресла и, выпутавшись из туфель и брюк, остается в одной рубашке.

Бонд закусывает губу, догадываясь, что ему сейчас покажут.

М не садится в кресло. Он выбирает невысокую мягкую скамью, стоящую рядом, и перебрасывает через нее ногу, чтобы сесть вдоль. Кью подходит к нему и делает то же самое. Теперь они лицом к лицу и в профиль к Бонду, так, что ему прекрасно видно, как твердый член Кью приподнимает край белой рубашки, и, похоже, такой же твердый член М топорщит ткань его дорогих брюк.

Кью наклоняется к М и целует неспешно и горячо, положив ладонь ему на затылок. М расстегивает брюки.

Когда Кью с жарким «а-а-ах» опускается на крепкий член, Бонд едва не кончает еще раз. Едва — потому что организм, кажется, решил подыграть доминантам и запретить ему оргазм без каких-либо специальных приспособлений.

Когда Кью поворачивается и без всякого стеснения смотрит на Бонда, покачиваясь на члене М, тот снова едва не кончает. Снова — едва.

Кью открыто и явно наслаждается происходящим. Он приподнимается и стонет, опускается — и почти кричит, впивается М в широкие плечи, наклоняет голову и тянется к нему губами — а потом, не успев поцеловать, снова запрокидывается и ахает на подъеме. Затем смотрит на Бонда своими влажными потемневшими глазами, и в них такое безудержное наслаждение, что невыносимо напряженный член Бонда опять вздрагивает и приподнимается к животу.

Наслаждается ли М — поначалу сам черт не разберет. Закованный в свой темный костюм, прямой и жесткий, он держит Кью за дрожащие бедра, приподнимает, опускает, натягивает его на себя, как хрупкую куклу. Рот его плотно сжат, и только дыхание — строго контролируемое, через нос, но все равно порывистое и сильное — выказывает его напряжение.

Но в какой-то момент и он выдает себя — на одну секунду.

Он дергает Кью на себя, и тот вскрикивает, упираясь в пол босыми ногами, не позволяя М опустить себя до конца — больно. И М, вдруг меняясь в лице, упирается лбом Кью в рубашку, жалобно и покаянно, будто просит прощения. А Кью в ответ ласковым жестом вытирает большим пальцем пот с его виска.

Все сжимается у Бонда внутри, но это не спазм удовольствия, а короткая вспышка голодной тоски. Он видит, как они близки, как наслаждаются друг другом, забыв на мгновение — пусть только на мгновение — о своем госте. Столько заботы в том, как М придерживает Кью за бедра, как смотрит на него снизу вверх. Столько любви в том, как Кью то и дело торопится, срывается, тянется за коротким поцелуем.

Но, к счастью, горечь быстро растворяется в удовольствии. Кью снова смотрит на Бонда, кусая губы, но теперь и М поворачивает голову и буквально приковывает его взгляд к своему. Он трахает Кью так, как хотел бы и сам Бонд, насаживает на член размеренными толчками и одновременно — будто трахает самого Бонда, вталкиваясь в него сзади, глубоко и без жалости.

Мышцы пульсируют, сжимаются вокруг пробки, и каждый спазм толкает его к оргазму. Вот уже Кью закатывает глаза, сжимая член ладонью, и кончает на темную ткань костюма, и М, все так же глядя на Бонда, стискивает зубы и выдыхает с длинным стоном. А Бонд дергается на ремнях, сжимает в себе игрушку, мучительно пытаясь кончить — как угодно, хоть как-нибудь, только быстрее — вместе с ними. Тело подло подставляет его. Волны болезненного удовольствия не приводят ни к чему.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет он, глядя на М. Ремни покачиваются, и в поле зрения Бонда попадают то кресло слева, то камин справа, то М прямо напротив.

М встает, застегиваясь, лицо у него снова хищное, наглухо закрытое. Однако он коротко улыбается.

— Кто из нас?

Бонд смотрит в его холодные глаза и выдыхает: «Кью».

Тот появляется из-за спины М, все так же в одной рубашке, и, помедлив секунду, садится перед Бондом на пол, чуть дальше подсохших белесых капель. Он смотрит на Бонда снизу вверх, и тот не понимает, что сейчас будет.

Ничего. Кью всего лишь округло приоткрывает алые губы и делает языком медленное движение — будто облизывает головку члена.

Бонд извивается и хрипит, глядя на кончик влажного языка, на губы, на расстегнутый воротник рубашки. Член дергается почти болезненно, выталкивая тягучие капли.

…Когда М развязывает его, а мир вокруг приобретает более устойчивые очертания, оказывается, что сессия длилась всего сорок минут, и в это почти невозможно поверить. Но и часы на стене за спиной, и его наручные, оставшиеся на столе, говорят одно и то же: всего сорок минут.

Они поднимаются в гостевую спальню, Кью достает второе одеяло и приносит горячего чая. Не допив, Бонд проваливается в сон без сновидений, а когда просыпается, Кью дремлет на противоположной стороне кровати, а М с книгой в руке сидит в кресле у неразожженного камина, такого же, как в синей комнате этажом ниже. Длинные лучи позднего летнего заката лежат на деревянном полу. Значит, и спал он совсем недолго.

Бонд встает, стараясь не разбудить Кью, но тот все равно вскидывается и трет глаза. Брюки и рубашка измяты. Зато одежда Бонда аккуратно сложена на краю кровати.

— Почему, — спрашивает он хриплым от сна голосом, — почему вы предложили мне это?

Он не уточняет, что «это», но М, видимо, понимает его и так. Он смотрит на Кью, потом, как бы получив молчаливое разрешение, говорит:

— Знаете, ни я, ни Кью не верим в теории о прошлых жизнях и подобную мистику. Однако нельзя отрицать, что существуют люди, с которыми нам по пути. Пускай не навсегда, пускай на какое-то время. С вами, Бонд, нам по пути. Я ответил на ваш вопрос?

— Вполне, — кивает Бонд. — Вполне.


End file.
